


Won't Let You Drown

by orphan_account



Series: snktober 2020 [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fake/Pretend Relationship, M/M, OR IS IT... who knows?!?!?!?!, One-Sided Attraction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:42:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26757460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “Well, I’m sorry that I don’t normally pretend to be married to my best friend.”--snktober 2020 day two: beach
Relationships: Armin Arlert/Eren Yeager
Series: snktober 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946416
Comments: 4
Kudos: 86
Collections: SNKTOBER Month 2020





	Won't Let You Drown

**Author's Note:**

> ofc eren’s the type to like tequila. blech
> 
> back on my bs romcom writing LMAO brief mention of erehisu and yumihisu but totally negligible

“This is so stupid,” Armin hissed, elbowing Eren solidly in the stomach. “I can’t believe I went along with your idea!”

Eren winced, leaning closer to Armin with a smile and whispering back, “This was technically your idea.”

“I was joking!” Armin protested. “You actually went through with—”

“Excuse me, sirs, but is everything alright?”

Armin and Eren snapped their heads away from where they had drifted closer together and looked into the eyes of a startled server holding a pitcher of water.

Gathering himself up quickly, Armin straightened up and smiled. “Everything’s excellent, thank you.”

The server nodded, looking like he wanted to say something more, but thought better of it and left, needing to tend to the rest of the bustling restaurant. The dinner rush was now in full swing, patrons from every corner calling for refills on their drinks or to be seated closer to the coastline.

“See, you’re making such a big fuss about this; you’re only drawing attention to us.” Eren took a bite of his fish and hummed in approval. “We can just act like we normally do.”

“Well, I’m sorry that I don’t normally pretend to be married to my best friend.” Armin took an angry sip of his strawberry “newlyweds” mojito, grumbling a bit when it actually tasted divine. There were some perks to lying, definitely, but he still felt awkward about the entire situation; the ring was a little too tight on his finger, as if reminding him of his deceit.

Eren shrugged, chugging his own pineapple margarita. “Look, I don’t know why you’re so upset. We’re getting this beach resort reservation for half-off, and it’s not like they’re asking us to make out in front of them to prove how married we are.”

A ruby red flush spread like wildfire over Armin’s face, the thought of his lips being anywhere within the vicinity of Eren’s making his brain go haywire. “That’s not—that’s not what I mean!” He patted his cheeks in a vain attempt to cool them down. “How did you even get rings for us that quickly anyway?”

“Ah, I...” Eren rubbed a hand sheepishly on the back of his neck, glancing at Armin and then at the table. “They’re promise rings that Historia got for me back when we were dating.”

Armin’s jaw dropped, and his heart followed. “You two got promise rings...and you didn’t even tell me?”

Wincing, Eren twisted the ring around his finger. “Well, it was more like her father got them and forced them on us when I went to their family dinner. He seemed pretty desperate for us to get married.”

Snorting a bit if only to hide his palpable relief, Armin ate some mango rice. “Only for her to dump you for Ymir.”

“Exactly!” Eren shook his head, amusement clear in the slight curve of his mouth. “I was going to sell them both, but I never got around to it; good thing I didn’t.” He leaned over and placed his left hand on Armin’s own. “It’s good that you have such thin hands, too, otherwise this never would’ve worked.” 

Armin admired how Eren’s larger, tanner skin contrasted with his own pale piano fingers, taking note of the metallic shine of their matching silver bands. The sight made a bubbly, light feeling nestle securely in his heart—a giddiness that had nothing to do with his cocktail.

Clearing his throat, Armin took another sip of his drink, the tangy sweetness complementing the bitter rum, and turned away from their conjoined hands to admire the scenery around them.

The cool ocean breeze drifted through his hair, already crunchy from salt. The frothy waves lapped at the rocks beneath them, twenty feet below, and seagulls flew past the windows, hoping for a chance to steal bites from unsuspecting patrons. Armin looked out at the entire restaurant, tables filled with families, retired couples, and (fellow) newlyweds, all enjoying the cool summer evening.

Just as Eren turned to grin cheekily at Armin, the light of the setting sun danced across his skin, lending it a golden glow that reminded Armin of epic legends lauding Greek heroes. Heart racing and cheeks warm, Armin couldn’t help but wonder, same as he had done for the past fifteen years, what it was like to actually be married to his best friend.


End file.
